


Casting

by persephone_garnata



Series: Getting the Part [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Experienced Jensen, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Build, Smut, Some Plot, Top Jensen, Twink Jared, not much plot or homophobia mostly fluff and smut, power bottom Jared, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets the call from his agent. The bad news - he hasn't got the part of Sam Winchester. The good news - he has got the part of Dean Winchester. The other bad news - he's now got to act alongside Jared Padalecki and try to keep his hands off him. It's very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by deangirl28 which got a bit out of hand... but I've now finally got past the UST stage and the kissing stage and got the boys into the bedroom! I hope the filthiness of this installment makes up for the slowness of the build. I've tried to be reasonably 'canon'-compliant but obviously this is completely fictional.

Casting

                ‘Well, Jensen, I have good news and bad news.’

                ‘Hit me with the bad news.’

                ‘That Paley Jaradacked or whatever his name is got Sam Winchester.’

                ‘Hardly a surprise. What’s the good news?’

                ‘The good news is, they want you for the older brother. Dean.’

                ‘What?’

                ‘Yeah. They want you and this Whackaducky guy as a double team. Apparently, when you and he read together, they thought you had great chemistry.’

                Chemistry. Oh, they had that all right.

                ‘And they said you’d be great at the – what was it - the Han Solo role. I mean, he’s way cooler than Luke Streetwalker, right?’

                ‘Skywalker.’

                ‘Whatever. Anyway, congratulations, you got the part, I get my money, everyone’s happy. Pilot starts filming in three weeks.’

 

***

 

                Jensen hung up on his agent and massaged his forehead. His head wasn’t aching quite so much as it usually did after talking to the guy, and landing a part was always good, but now he had other worries…

                Like how the hell he was supposed to keep his hands off Jared Padalecki when they were filming together. Oh and yes, Jensen knew what his actual name was, he might have googled him once or twice, might have even watched The Gilmore Girls and seen him looking adorably dorky in his Doose’s market apron and floppy hair curtains. He knew all about that stupid twink actor with his stupid dimples and his stupidly cute love of dogs who’d more or less thrown himself at Jensen after their audition, stuck his stupid tongue down his throat and taken him up to his hotel room and goddammit but Jensen hadn’t wanted to take advantage of some drunken confusion and had left him there. Gotten himself back to his own room to nurse a terrible hangover and a worse case of blue balls, trying not to think about Jared leaning back against the wall with his neck stretched out and his hips pushed forwards in offering, telling him ‘Jensen, I want this. I want everything. I’ll do whatever you want.’ He tried not to replay that moment in his mind, tried to tell himself he’d done the right thing by leaving, tried not to imagine how the encounter might have played out if he’d stayed.

                It was hard.

                And now they were going to be playing brothers.

 

***

               

They met in LA, smiled at each other, Jared peeping out shyly from beneath his scruffy bangs. That balding suit who’d been at the audition was there, with a Led Zeppelin T-shirt and a slightly damp handshake, telling them how delighted he was to have found his perfect Sam and Dean. Jensen smiled some more and tried not to look at Jared but then accidentally caught his eye and oh god had he been this tall before? The kid seemed to have grown another 8 feet since he’d last seen him, and he could have sworn those dimples were deeper too, and that mole had somehow contrived to get even cuter. He looked away again, not knowing where to rest his eyes so as to seem natural, and settling them eventually on his own feet. That should be safe. But then they wandered to look at Jared’s feet. His huge feet. Was this guy huge all over?

‘That sound good to you, Jensen?’

‘What?’ Jensen looked up, hoping he wasn’t blushing too badly. The suit had said something to him, and he had no idea what.

‘I said, does that sound good to you, Jensen?’

‘Yeah, sure,’ he said, and hoped he hadn’t just signed himself up for a poop-eating contest in Iowa or something.

He was just going to have to get through this somehow.

 

***

 

His first scene with Jared had them sitting in a library, doing some research. Should be safe. Only they were sitting quite close together, and Jensen could feel his pulse racing as he glanced over at Jared, his profile only a few inches away, stupid sideburn down his stupid cheek, stupid turny-uppy nose which was in no way utterly adorable, and that stupid mole which was not completely kissable.

Chemistry. Was that what they called it?

‘Let me try!’

That was what the script told Sam to say, reaching out for the computer mouse. And Jensen had to slap his hand out of the way, touch those absurdly long fingers without caressing them, slipping them into his mouth one by one and sucking them until Jared was begging him to get down on his knees and…

Goddammit Jensen, stop thinking about him like that!

He slapped Jared’s hand, harder than he’d meant to, and got rudely shoved out of the way for his pains.

‘Dude! You’re such a control freak!’ He slapped Jared on the shoulder, pissed off. He was trying his best here, trying to be a professional, Jared didn’t need to push him like that.

‘So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?’

Oh god. He was still in character. Still Sam. Jensen breathed, and tried to be Dean. Stay professional. Stay Dean. Get through the scene.

 

***

 

Jensen got through the scene. Just about. If all his scenes with Jared were going to be like this, he didn’t know what would happen. He’d probably get sacked for not being able to hide his epic crush on his co-star. After they’d finished filming, he stood awkwardly next to Jared, trying to look like a normal person with normal levels of hormones. Then Mr Zep T-shirt came up to them, a huge smile on his face.

‘You boys!’ he said, clasping his hands together. ‘You’re so great together – even better than I’d thought! Keep this up, and we are SO getting picked up by the network!’

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, and Jared smiled, and Jensen felt like something lit up inside him, and he smiled too. Imagine that. Not just a pilot episode with Jared, a whole season. And maybe more seasons after that. Who knew where it might end…

With his balls actually exploding, perhaps. Sometimes, acting seemed like a tough job.

 ‘Hey, you fancy a coffee?’ Jared asked. Jensen jumped a little, and realized that balding Zeppelin guy had wandered off somewhere, leaving them alone. And now Jared was asking him if he wanted coffee. Coffee was how it had all started, last time. Coffee, then shawarma, then beers, then tongue-wrestling in the hotel corridor. What did Jared have in mind this time?

‘What?’ he said.

‘Coffee. You know, a caffeinated hot beverage? Do you want some?’

‘I, er, sure.’

‘All right.’

Jared started walking, his long legs eating up the distance, and Jensen followed, feeling dizzy. Maybe coffee would help.

Jared took him to the catering trailer, where they got coffee. Hot and caffeinated, as promised. They stood around, drinking it. Just like two perfectly normal guys. Drinking coffee. Not particularly looking at each other. Definitely not imagining what Jared’s long legs and narrow hips and broad shoulders would look like spreadeagled face down on Jensen’s bed.

After a minute or so of silence, Jared spoke.

‘Um, Jen, can I talk to you?’

‘Sure. We talked a lot before, didn’t we?’

For hours. About anything and everything, like they’d known each other for years.

Jared smiled. ‘We sure did. Can we, y’know, talk privately?’

‘Sure.’

Jared led him round the back of the trailer, and Jensen’s stomach sank further with each step. What was he going to say? He could well imagine. He’d had similar talks before, with jocks who’d thought they were straight until they’d met him, and then needed to reassert their masculinity in the most stereotypical way possible. ‘Don’t ever try and touch me again or I’ll break your pretty little nose, you dirty fa-’

‘Jen,’

Jared’s voice broke through Jensen’s unpleasant memory trip, and he looked up at the young man in front of him. His face didn’t look like he was about to threaten violence. He looked less aggressive, more… pleading.

‘Yes?’ Jensen asked, the single word almost sticking in his throat.

‘Ever since we – since that hotel.’

‘Yes?’ Jensen was sure his voice had never been so high-pitched before.

‘I can’t stop thinking about you.’

‘Oh.’

More silence. Jensen breathed hard, and heard blood rushing through his veins. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Instead, Jared took the initiative, and plunged in for the kiss, his tongue diving straight between Jensen’s lips. Jensen started a little with surprise but then got with the program quickly, pushing Jared up against the trailer, grabbing his hair with one hand – the other hand still holding his cardboard coffee cup – and moving his head to get the best angle for some really deep, passionate kissing. The kind of kissing he’d been dreaming about ever since the auditions, but so much better than his dreams because this was actually Jared, large as life, warm and strong but pliant and ever so slightly needy which made him completely delicious despite the bitter taste of mediocre catering-trailer coffee on his tongue.

‘Oh god,’ Jared moaned when Jensen broke off, sucking in air, not speaking, unable to reach even Jared’s level of eloquence. When did someone turn the outside thermostat up to a million degrees? It occurred to him that making out with his co-star behind the catering trailer wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had, but then all the blood had left his head for some reason so he couldn’t quite think why.

‘This probably isn’t a good idea,’ he whispered in Jared’s ear.

‘I don’t care.’

‘Good. Because neither do I.’ Jensen proceeded to nibble at his ear lobe, then lick around the edge of the shell, and god help him the whining noises Jared made sent every drop of blood in his body southwards.

‘Er, boys… what are you doing?’

Jensen jumped so hard he spilled hot coffee all over his hand.

‘Ow!’ He turned round, and saw… Balding guy. The boss. Staring at him and Jared in confused horror.

‘I was just trying to find you to tell you I’ve been chatting to McG and the rest of the gang, and we’re all real happy with your performances as Sam and Dean. We all think you’re great together. I had no idea you were – this great.’

He shook his head. ‘I’m not homophobic,’  - and how many times had Jensen heard that one before - ‘but guys, you’re playing _brothers_. Some things are just not appropriate.’

‘Sure, yeah. We were just fooling around. Won’t happen again.’ Jensen muttered, staring at his feet. Jared mumbled something incomprehensible.

‘Now, I think you boys are due in makeup.’

Baldie Zep guy turned away, and Jared and Jensen trailed after him, feeling like naughty fifth-graders who’d just been ticked off by the principal.

 

***

 

                ‘Dude, this is a bad idea, we really need to ease off,’ Jensen gasped, moving his mouth away from Jared’s to get some air. Jared ran a line of kisses down his jawline and then actually _licked_ his neck, like he was a giant popsicle or something.

                ‘Why? I thought you said you didn’t care.’

                ‘I didn’t. But then whatshisface boss guy –’

                ‘Eric. He has a name, you know.’

                ‘Yeah, whatever. Him. He told us not to.’

                ‘And you’re just going to do what he tells you?’

                ‘Well, I guess…’

                Jared captured his mouth again before he could protest further. Then came a loud knock at the door of the trailer and they jumped apart.

                ‘Jared? You ready yet?’ came a voice from outside. Not Eric, just a gofer.

                ‘Gimme a second!’

                ‘Okay but you know we’re on a tight schedule here, we can’t keep the bridge closed for filming much longer!’

                ‘Yeah I know. I’ll be out in a sec.’

                The muffled sounds of footsteps, going away from the trailer. Probably, Jensen thought, going to fetch him from his own trailer, where he currently wasn’t. He sighed.

                ‘Right,’ he said, ‘we’d better get to filming.’

                ‘Sure,’ said Jared, ‘just one more kiss.’

                He started leaning in, but Jensen ducked away. ‘Not now, Jay. We don’t want to get caught.’

                ‘Aw, come on.’

                ‘I’m serious. We don’t have time, we don’t have privacy, and boss guy Eric told us not to. I don’t want to keep stealing kisses like we’re fifteen-year-olds under the bleachers or something. We need to just – I don’t know – put this on pause or something.’

                ‘Until when?’ demanded Jared, folding his arms across his chest and pouting adorably, his eyes narrowed.

                ‘Until – things get settled down. Somehow. We’ll figure it out. Now let’s go play _brothers_.’

Jensen emerged from the trailer, breathing hard and trying to think unsexy thoughts. George Bush. Cockroaches. Homer Simpson having a cold shower. Unfortunately Homer started to morph into Jared… Luckily his costume featured baggy jeans.

They had a whole bunch more scenes to get through, and he was just going to have to try to get through them all and keep his hands off Jared.

It wasn’t going to be easy.

 

***

 

It was very hard.

The next scene was shot on a bridge, where the ghostly woman in white had killed herself. Jensen had to grab Jared and shove him up against the bridge and get real close and somehow not close those last few inches and kiss him stupid. He thought perhaps it was the toughest bit of acting he’d ever done.

Then, later, they had to film _that_ scene. The one he’d been dreading. The one with them grappling each other, and him lying on top of Jared and telling him ‘Easy, tiger.’ And then Jared twisting his legs around his and flipping him over. And oh boy, he must have done something real bad and died and gone straight to hell, because filming that scene was pure torture. Getting so close to Jared – pressed right up against him, so close he knew Jared could feel how hard he was and he certainly smirked enough – and being expected to somehow keep it together enough to remember lines and pretend to be some other dude? Freaking impossible. They had to do take after take because he kept flubbing his lines, although this wasn’t exactly Shakespeare.

Eventually, it was a wrap, and Jensen dashed to the bathroom to beat one out. Not very classy but sometimes a guy’s just gotta do what a guy’s just gotta do. At least the torment was over. And he wouldn’t have to do this for much longer - nobody would watch a show starring two dudes who were supposed to be brothers but could obviously barely keep their hands off each other. Whatever Zep guy might think – there was no way this show was going to get picked up for a full season.

 

***

 

‘Awesome news, Jen, we just got picked up for a full season!’

‘What? Why?’

‘The network loves us. What’s that word they keep using? Chemistry. That’s us. We’re pure chemistry.’

Jared sounded so happy, and Jensen could hear dogs barking excitedly in the background. He smiled despite himself, then moved his mouth away from his phone so he could swear softly.

‘But dude, what are we gonna do? About us? We can’t keep getting caught kissing behind trailers, it’s stopped being funny.’

‘We’ll manage, stop worrying. I’m going to rent a house in Vancouver –’

‘Vancouver? What?’

‘Yeah, it’s way cheaper than LA.’

‘But, but, the weather. And they just talk about hockey the whole damn time.’

‘I guess that’s why it’s cheaper. Anyway, I’ll rent a house for me and Harley and Sadie, we’ll have some privacy at last. And who cares what the suits think anyway? We’ll keep it subtle.’

‘Subtle? Sure, yes, we can do that. I guess.’

‘Sound happier, Jen. This is awesome news.’

‘Awesome, yes. See you around.’

Jensen disconnected the phone and stared at it briefly, before swearing some more, louder this time. How had this happened? Not Vancouver again. Not Jared Padalecki, being stupidly enthusiastic as usual, seeing only the upside and not thinking about the downside. Filming that pilot episode had been tough enough, now how was he supposed to last a whole season?

He and Jared had taken every opportunity they’d had for a sneaky make-out session, but it turned out that privacy and a hectic shooting schedule really didn’t mix, leaving them embarrassed and frustrated, unable to get beyond first base. It was like being a teenager again, only with fewer zits. Now that filming was over, they supposedly had the opportunity to take things further – but then there’d been family stuff to deal with back in Texas, and various odd jobs – Jensen swore, his balls were getting bluer by the day.

Bing!

A text message. From Jared. It said: ‘Come to my house Sunday afternoon and we can celebrate getting picked up. And there’s some family I want you to meet.’

Family? Jesus, they hadn’t even got past dry humping and Jared expected him to meet his family? That was a bit too intense for him. But wouldn’t it be rude to refuse? He spent a few minutes debating with himself, before texting back: ‘Meet the family? Already? Are you sure?’

Bing! Almost immediately. ‘I’m sure. You wanna get in my pants, you gotta get on with the family first.’

Well, at least that was clear. Jensen sighed, and texted back ‘All right.’

 

***

 

And so, on Sunday afternoon, Jensen turned up at Jared’s Los Angeles home, wearing a ‘smart casual’ ensemble which he hoped would be suitable for whatever parade of Texan grandmothers he was about to be subjected to. He’d even considered wearing an actual suit, but had decided that would be just a bit too far out of his comfort zone. He held a bunch of flowers. He’d thought about bringing a fifth of whiskey, but thought that might be a risk if there were any drunken uncles on the premises. Everyone likes flowers, right? Unless they’re allergic to pollen… he really hoped nobody was allergic to pollen.

As soon as he knocked on the door, a chorus of barks started up. Then Jared opened the door, and he stood there, all dimples and mussed-up hair, in a pair of baggy jeans, bare feet, and a pink-striped shirt, looking like the world’s most lickable candy cane. He had his hands on the collars of two golden hounds, standing on either side of him, one huge with sticky-up ears, the other even huger, with floppy ears.

‘Hey, Jen! Come on in!’

The second Jensen crossed the threshold, he was assaulted by three very big, slobbery mutts, all trying to put their tongues in his mouth at once. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. Then Jared burst out laughing and pulled his dogs off Jensen.

‘This here is Harley,’ he said, stroking the head of the floppy-eared dog, ‘he’s a mastiff cross. And this beautiful girl is Sadie,’ he tickled behind the sticking-up ears of the other dog, ‘she’s part German shepherd, part we don’t know what, maybe dingo.’

‘They’re gorgeous,’ said Jensen, reaching his hand out to stroke first one dog, then the other. They both licked his hand enthusiastically, tails wagging.

‘I brought these,’ he added, holding out the bouquet, now rather crushed after his encounter with the kissy mutt trio. Jared took it, looking rather bemused.

‘Flowers? That’s sweet, but… why?’

‘Well, I er, I thought if I was going to meet your family…’ Jensen looked around him, wondering if some aunts were going to jump out of the wallpaper. Jared started laughing again, so loud the dogs joined in with barks and yips, and the penny dropped.

‘Oh,’ he said, as Harley stood up on his hind legs, nearly as tall as Jensen himself, resting his paws on his shoulders and licking his face. ‘These guys are the family you wanted me to meet.’

‘Got it,’ said Jared, his grin almost wider than his actual face, ‘but don’t worry, I think they like you.’

‘Great,’ said Jensen, as Sadie joined in with the game of ‘how many licks does it take to get to the centre of Jensen Ackles’.

‘Come on through,’ said Jared, pulling the dogs off him again and leading him down the hall to an open-plan kitchen/living space. He put the flowers in the sink and turned to the coffee machine.

‘You want a coffee, or a beer, or just…?’

‘You,’ said Jensen, his relief at not having to face Texan grandmothers or drunken uncles translating straight into pure lust. He pushed Jared against the kitchen counter and applied his tongue to him with even more enthusiasm than Harley, and – he hoped – considerably fresher breath. Jared gasped, mouth wide open, necked stretched out for whatever level of sucking or nibbling or licking Jensen wanted. And he wanted a lot. He pressed into Jared, grinding against him, feeling his dick harden through the denim, bit his earlobes – that got a very satisfactory whining sound – running his hands up under the stripey pink shirt.

The dogs barked again, and jumped up at Jensen’s back as if they wanted to join the fun. And he liked to think of himself as sexually adventurous, but hey, you had to draw the line somewhere. He broke off, breathing hard.

‘I think we should take this to the bedroom,’ said Jared, and wow this was escalating quickly, and Jensen was a-ok with that.

‘Great idea,’ he said, and took a step back, letting Jared take his hand and practically drag him across the room and through a door, shutting the dogs out with some difficulty but they got there in the end so it was just the two of them and a king-size bed. Jensen wasted no time in pushing Jared down onto the bed and spreading his legs apart, revelling in the fact that a big strong partner meant he could play as rough as he liked.

‘Jen, Jen,’ Jared moaned as Jensen slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his way down the exposed skin. But before he’d even got half way, Jared abruptly sat up and pulled the shirt over his head, the rest of the buttons still done up.

‘I don’t want to go slow,’ he said, and yanked at Jensen’s shirt, but with all the buttons still done up it wouldn’t quite come off and he just kept pulling at it and dammit but that was one of his best shirts, this white silky designer number with a kind of vaguely-floral-but-definitely-not-too-gay pattern and he didn’t want it to get ripped.

‘Hey, hey,’ he said, pushing Jared off slightly, which made him groan in frustration, which was actually kinda hot. ‘Didn’t your mom ever teach you how to undo buttons?’

That earned him a glare, but Jared’s face was just too adorable in all of its expressions for Jensen to mind. He unfastened the shirt as quickly as humanly possible, tossed it aside, pushed Jared back down onto the bed, and started trying to find out if his nipples were as sensitive as his earlobes. Apparently, they were. But Jared – although he made a lot more of those ridiculous-but-really-sexy puppy whining noises while Jensen applied his tongue to the right nipple and his fingertips to the left one – didn’t seem satisfied, bucking his hips up, erection obvious against his jeans, pushing on Jensen’s shoulders as if trying to make him move further down his body.

Jensen realized he still had his shoes on. This felt wrong, so he paused to kick them off – and thank god he was wearing slip-ons – then leaned over Jared again and undid his flies, dipping both hands inside, beneath the waistband of his boxers, and then paused for another moment. He looked up at Jared’s face, flushed and plastered with messy hair and with an expression best described as – yes – _desperate_.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked. The question probably wasn’t necessary, but it was good to watch him squirm.

‘Yes! I’m ready for everything.’

Jensen pushed his hands further in and felt Jared’s length beneath his fingers and oh yes it turned out he WAS huge all over and the gasping moaning whimpering sound he made when Jensen’s hand closed round his cock nearly made him cream his pants right then.

Jensen took a shuddering intake of breath to calm himself down, then concentrated on getting Jared out of his remaining clothes. A few moments of awkward fumbling, trying to pull down jeans and boxers without getting them caught on that erection, yanking them all the way down those apparently endless legs, and then  - finally – he had Jared spreadeagled on the bed, totally naked and totally gorgeous, slender twink body and long hard cock and beautiful desperate face.

‘Jesus, Jay.’

Jared just made an incoherent noise, and Jensen decided he really needed to get himself naked too. He stood up and started undoing his flies with unsteady hands and why did he have to wear the button-fly jeans? It took so long that Jared jumped up off the bed to help him, grunting with impatience. Except with two of them both fumbling they just got in each other’s way.

‘It’s all right, I got it,’ said Jensen, batting Jared’s hand away. ‘You just – lie down or something.’

‘No, I want to do it.’ Jared sounded kind of like a petulant teenager, which shouldn’t have been remotely hot but actually was, and Jensen lifted his own hands up in mock surrender and let him take charge of the jeans removal.

One of the buttons got caught and Jared struggled with it, pressing against Jensen’s erection as he did so, and then he started nibbling on his lower lip in concentration which was just too adorable for words and Jensen simply couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him.

‘Jen!’ Jared pulled away in annoyance. ‘I’m trying to get you naked here, you’re distracting me!’

‘Sorry.’ Jensen grinned at him. He wasn’t sorry at all. But he did clasp his hands behind his back and close his eyes to avoid further distractions.

A minute later, and Jared managed to get all the fly-buttons unfastened. He slid his hands beneath the waistband of both jeans and underwear and pushed them down, moving round from hipbones to ass and having a good feel as he did so. Jensen sucked in his breath with a hiss, opened his eyes, and immediately had to grab Jared’s hair again. It wasn’t easy to shuck off his jeans whilst also simultaneously trying to reach Jared’s tonsils with his tongue, and he had to hop a couple of times, hanging onto the other man for balance, but he got there in the end and they fell together onto the bed again, both gloriously naked. Well, very nearly.

‘Dude, can you take your socks off?’ Jared asked, lifting up his head.

‘Does it matter?’ Jensen pushed him back down and nibbled his ear, which was a mistake because it meant he could still talk.

‘Yes, it does matter! Take em off!’

Jensen sighed. ‘Fine. But you have to help me.’

The two of them toed the socks off Jensen’s feet while sucking at each other’s necks, and then he was finally wearing nothing but his own skin. Jared rolled onto his side, grabbed Jensen’s ass and pressed their bodies together, rubbing against him and god that felt good. A bit too good.

‘Jay, cool it for a sec.’ Jensen pushed at his shoulders until their dicks weren’t quite touching any more. Jared made another one of his whining sounds.

‘Listen, a few more seconds of that and I’m going to shoot my load all over your stomach, which isn’t quite what had in mind.’

‘What do you have in mind?’

How was it possible for him to make that simple sentence sound so very, very filthy?

‘Well, I er – you haven’t been with a guy before, have you?’

Jared shook his head. His face was flushed and sweaty, his hair pointing in every direction.

‘So perhaps we should, y’know, take it gentle. Easy.’

‘Don’t want to take it gentle. Want…’ but Jared’s voice trailed off before he finished the thought.

‘What do you want?’

Jared just bit his lip and didn’t meet his eye, suddenly as shy as an awkward teenager despite being buck naked and rock-hard. Fine. Jensen thought he knew a good place to start. He pushed Jared onto his back again and slid down the bed, running a line of kisses southwards from his navel. Then he brushed his lips over the very tip of his cock, and looked up at Jared’s face to see if he liked it. He did.

‘Now this, I gotta say, is probably the most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen.’

‘What, really?’

Jensen grinned. ‘Yes, really. I’m going to enjoy sucking it.’

Jared flopped his head back and groaned, while Jensen laughed a little at the level of dirty talk it took to get him going, before applying himself to the job at hand. And god, but he hadn’t been lying – this was the most beautiful dick he’d ever seen, uncut, engorged, veiny and perfect. He wrapped his hand round the base and licked his way round the tip, the slit, the fold of skin, loving every little squeak and whine of pleasure Jared gave him. When he sucked the shaft into his mouth, as far as he could, Jared practically screamed. Jensen moved his tongue all over, not caring if he made loud slurping sounds, tasting him. He tasted like… soap.

Which, ok, was better than unwashed cock, although Jensen had wanted to get a bit more of his personal flavor. But it did suggest that Jared had washed up immediately before Jensen arrived, expecting to be sucked. Which was kinda hot. Pulling off for a moment to check on Jared – who had grabbed the covers with both hands and thrown his head so far back all that could be seen was the underside of his chin and his gorgeously vulnerable throat – Jensen asked him the question.

‘Did you scrub yourself just before I got here?’

Jared didn’t lift his head, but flopped it to one side to look at him. ‘Yeah. I cleaned myself up really good for you. Everywhere.’

Jensen put his pleading-puppy expression together with his words and his earlier embarrassment, and figured it out.

‘You want me to eat your ass, don’t you?’

Jared closed his eyes and gave a tiny nod. ‘Yeah, I um… I’ve never… but I’ve been dreaming about it… but I couldn’t ask… it’s so dirty…’

Jensen laughed. ‘Not if you’ve just scrubbed up real good it’s not.’

And he spread Jared’s legs, meeting no resistance, and flipped him onto his front. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, the long lean body sprawled over the bed, Jared pushing that pert little ass up, writhing and moaning like he was trying to drive Jensen insane. He fell onto him, shoving his legs even further apart and spreading his butt cheeks. Totally undignified and totally laid out for whatever Jensen wanted to do to him.

Jensen leaned in, pressed a couple of kisses to the base of Jared’s spine, then licked down his crack, all the way to his taint. As his tongue passed lightly over his asshole, Jared let out his most ridiculous noise yet, a kind of high-pitched squeal that sounded more like an over-excited piglet than a six-and-half-foot man. Jensen smiled to himself, wondering how it could be possible for one human to be quite so adorable, and teased Jared a bit, licking at his taint and balls for a few seconds before moving back to the pucker. And yeah, Jared had scrubbed himself so well he even tasted like soap here. Jensen imagined him pushing a slippery bar of soap right up inside, moving it round carefully, fantasising about  his tongue while he showered, and thought that next time, he was totally going to make that cleaning ritual part of foreplay. But let’s not worry about next time right now, Jensen – let’s worry about making this rim job so fucking good he’ll be instantly hooked on the feeling.

So he ran his tongue right round Jared’s asshole, over and again, getting just a tiny bit closer in each time, working his way to the centre. The trick, he had learned, was to make sure he salivated a lot, keep everything well lubricated, and take it slowly. Listening to the sounds Jared made – oh god those noises made Jensen’s neglected dick throb like nothing ever had before – and getting the very tip of his tongue just inside, swirling round and round that most sensitive area, feeling him relax into it, the tight pucker gradually opening up for him.

Finally he had a half-inch of tongue inside, and thought it might be time to up the ante. He withdrew for a second to ask the question.

‘Jay, you want some finger too?’

Jared made a noise that sounded a bit like ‘ohgodfuckholymotheryesyesjenjenohgodIcanttakethisanymore’ which Jensen interpreted as permission. He gently pushed his index finger inside, up to the first knuckle, feeling him so tight around him, that virgin ass clenching, Jared making more of his puppy noises. Then he bent back down to start licking again, working at him with tongue and finger, pushing gradually further in until he found the sweet spot.

He’d been expecting Jared to scream or squeal when he found it, but all he did was whimper softly and writhe underneath him, as if so overcome with pleasure he couldn’t even make much noise any more. Jensen kept rubbing at the spot, as gently as he could, and tried to be careful as he pushed in a second finger, tried to ignore his balls screaming at him for at least a few seconds longer.

Jared went silent, just huffing in his breath, and pushing himself against the bed, obviously desperate to get some friction on his cock. Jensen took that as his cue to ask the 64,000 dollar question.

‘Jay, you need to decide now. Do you want to come like this? Or do you want to come with me inside you?’

Jared didn’t answer him, and for a moment Jensen though something was wrong, as he saw the other man reach for his nightstand. Then he realized what he was reaching out from the top drawer, and throwing in his general direction: a packet of condoms, and a bottle of lube, so new it still had the outer plastic wrap on it.

‘Please hurry,’ he moaned.

‘I will,’ said Jensen, pulling his fingers out, grabbing the lube and ripping the plastic off as fast as he could. He spread the lube around Jared’s asshole carefully. ‘And don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.’

‘Told you already, I don’t want gentle.’

Jensen didn’t have an answer for that, but he did tear off the wrapper from a condom with his teeth in record time. He rolled it onto his dick – hands fumbling in his haste – then picked up the lube again to spread it around some more, all down his shaft, probably using more than he needed but better too much than too little.

‘Are you ready?’

Jared pushed himself up onto his elbows and thrust his ass towards him. Jensen took that as a yes. He lined himself up, then took hold of Jared’s slim hips. And then he slid inside, slowly so slowly, feeling that beautiful tight ass taking him in, watching his cock disappear into Jared at last.

Jared let out a long moan, bracing himself, pushing back. Once Jensen was fully sheathed, he started grinding against him.

‘More, need more!’

‘All right, all right! God, for your first time with a guy, I didn’t expect you to be such a power bottom.’

‘What?’

‘Never mind.’ Jensen shut him up by letting go of one hip to reach around and give that gorgeous cock some love. Digging his fingers into the other hip, he started thrusting, trying to keep the rhythm matched, the angle of penetration right, trying to keep it slow and gentle because Jared might have told him otherwise but Jesus this was still his first time and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

Jared had other ideas.

‘Harder! God, Jen, need it harder! Please!’

Jensen tried going harder, but it still wasn’t enough. He lost all sense of rhythm, his hand sliding in sweat on Jared’s hipbone, Jared thrusting himself back but out of time. Then Jensen’s cock slipped out altogether. Jared groaned loudly.

‘Get back inside me!’

‘Jay! Would you cool off for one second!’ Jensen laid a hand on the base of Jared’s spine. ‘I know you want it, but you’re not used to taking it, so please would you just settle down and let me set the pace?’

‘Okay. But get on with it.’ Jared sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth, but he allowed Jensen to penetrate him again, position his hips for the best angle, and then wrap one hand around his cock.

Better. Jared relaxed a bit, didn’t try to bounce around or shout commands, just stayed still and let Jensen fuck him the way he wanted. Nice and slow at first, gradually building up speed, stroking Jared’s dick in time with the thrusts, while Jared made more of those lovely puppy whines Jensen loved so much.

He’d wanted to let Jared come first, show him just how good it could feel to have Jensen’s cock up his ass. But his balls were too blue, his cock too excited at the tightness of that sweet virgin hole, and so he failed to last the distance. Feeling himself on the edge, he let go of Jared’s cock to take hold of his hips with both hands, and thrust into him once, twice more, yelling something meaningless as he tipped into ecstasy and shot his load deep inside Jared.

A moment to catch his breath, then ‘You all right, Jay?’

Jared muttered something which could have been ‘Need to come so bad.’ Jensen withdrew – slowly. He now had a used condom to deal with, but clean-up could wait. He grabbed Jared and flipped him onto his back, then immediately sank his mouth onto his dick and three fingers into his ass.

‘Jen, oh god, I need, I can’t…’ Jared’s babble turned into a helpless keening sound and he came into Jensen’s mouth before Jensen was even half ready, but he managed to suck it all up and swallow it down.

He pulled off, smiled up at Jared – who looked like he’d just run a marathon – and gave the tip of his dick an affectionate lick.

‘First time okay for you?’

‘Yeah.’ Jared’s voice was shaky, but then he licked his lips, wiped the hair from out of his eyes, and seemed to gain confidence. ‘But next time, I’m going to ride you like a horse, and come all over your chest.’

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, and Jensen was curled up in bed with his gorgeous bossy power bottom and two enormous dogs, feeling crushed under the weight of three hairy mutts and happier than a kid in a candy store. He ran his hands through Jared’s hair and kissed his face, moles and dimpled chin and turny-uppy nose and everything.

‘This is going to be so good, y’know?’ Jared said with a sigh. ‘Working together on the show – we can even live together if we want.’

‘Huh,’ said Jensen, and flopped his head onto the pillow. He didn’t really want to think about that right now. ‘You say that, but the suits don’t like us being together. They might make things difficult for us.’

‘Screw those guys. We’ll just keep it hidden.’

‘Yeah, and how are we supposed to pretend we’re not more than friends when we’re together all the time?’

‘Oh, I don’t know Jen, we could try acting maybe? Although I know you failed the audition for Sam, so maybe you need to go back to acting school or something.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Make me.’


End file.
